User talk:Zmanstardust
Ahem You have one strike on Making Spam Pages. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 19:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you even read the policies? Oh, and yes I can, because I am an Admin, and it was a spam page. Also, take off the caps lock or don't talk to me. I hate that. It makes me think you are yelling at me. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 19:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) On Wikia, a photo is for anyone to use at will. There is no such thing as a private photo album or anything here. It is in anyone's control, unless an Admin or Crat locks the picture page so that only they can access it. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 19:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) No, you gain badges BY editing pages. Although I suggest you don't make us think that you are doing it only for the badges, because we will block you. This may be an encyclopedia, but we are also a family and community. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 19:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) We have a block system. First block you get four strikes and it is for a couple hours. Second through fifth block you get 3 warnings and the time varies. Sixth through tenth you have two strikes and it continues to vary. Eleventh through fourteenth you get one strike and variations. Fifteenth is permanent. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 20:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, for my two cents, we don't necessarily follow the block system. If somebody is truly annoying and shows no sign of relenting, they will get a permanent block (I call them perma-blocks or infini-blocks) even if they don't have 15 blocks existing. Also, AOH, when exactly did you guys decide that someone gets four warnings before their first block? As far as I'm concerned, we haven't changed it from 3. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:22, August 26, 2011 (UTC) That is a common glitch. Give it a little while and it should appear. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 10:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sigs See this; it's a tutorial I made two months ago about making signatures. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 22:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Heads up Do not add your collection pics to articles. If you wish they would be there, and think they meet the standards, contact an admin. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Taylean is an instance of someone deleting the Gallery. I'm trying to look through the History and dig it up. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll get to the sig when I get back, I have to depart as of now. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, just pick out a font, color, and text, but please keep it small. Oh, and it would be great if you could use hex codes for the colors you tell me. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, you do have Google? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Then, could you perhaps, use it? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes...Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Warning Please stop messing with your closed blog. Also, only the Blog post category is allowed on blogs. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. A2 is more or less doing everything in the tutorial; what I wrote is what you put in when you actually place the signature into the signature bar. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 15:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and These are the colors that can be used. The hex codes are those numbers next to the color names. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 15:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sig Give me the raw signature (what you put in). Sometimes Wikia freaks out, and I'm not quite sure what's going on, but I manage to get my signatures to work. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 01:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I fugured a way out i think just put it in the wrong way lol but now i think i got it btw thanks for putting up with the noobishness of mine Zmanstardust''ZS. Talk ''Z.S. Blog 02:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC)